


The Doctor's New Tux

by WriterTailorSpy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterTailorSpy/pseuds/WriterTailorSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak is tired of Julian's old tuxedo, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's New Tux

Julian was always surprised when he entered Garak's little shop on the Promenade. Sometimes Garak was designing the most beautiful and elegant dresses Julian had ever seen. Other times he was working on the most horrendous clothes, that not only caused headaches, but also nausea and visual impairment. 

And this time.... 

"What on Earth is that?!"  
Garak looked up at him. "My dear Doctor, how nice of you to drop in. I thought you were working today."  
"I was, but I traded with a nurse. You didn't answer my question."  
Garak nodded, going back to working on the outfit. "I did not. The question itself was flawed. We are not on Earth. In fact, I've never been there. You know, Julian, you really should have learnt by now to ask proper questions. I'll have you know, I've never even been to Earth."  
"I doubt that."  
"Hmm?" Garak asked, looking back at his lover, holding a pin with his lips. Julian's chest tightened.   
Julian scowled inwardly and shook his head, deciding to return to the issue at hand. "What is that?"  
"My dear doctor, I thought you would know. It's a tuxedo."  
"I can see that." Julian pointed out. And yes, it was a tux, or at least some version of one. Garak's own interpretation of a tux, perhaps would be the best way of interpreting it - made of a material that Julian couldn't immediately identify. "But why?   
Garak frowned. "Well, I got tired of your old tux."  
"Pardon?" Julian asked incredulously.  
Garak raised an eyebrow. "I do recall just telling you your questioning skill is lacking. If you restate the question, perhaps I'll dignify it with an answer."  
Julian rolled his eyes, walking across the room to sit on a bench next to where Garak was working. "My apologies Garak," Julian said dryly. "Why are you creating a new tux?"   
"Because, quite frankly, the tuxedo you wear now for your little 'adventures' is beginning to grate on my nerves."  
Julian pouted. "I thought you liked it."  
"Oh, my dear Julian, there is only so much 'human fashion' one can take before one starts planning to burn all the clothes that follow such appalling design schemes."  
Julian rolled his eyes, and reached out to touch the sleeve of the tux, but Garak slapped his hand away. "Please wait till I have finished before touching the clothes," Garak told him sternly.  
Julian gave him a half smile. "When will it be finished?"  
Garak shrugged. "A few hours maybe."  
Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Is this why you measured me last week?"  
Garak had insisted on it, and Julian had complied. Especially when it later turned into something a lot more pleasurable than simple tailor-work.   
"Indeed," Garak said absentmindedly, doing some more stitching.   
Julian sighed loudly. "I suppose I'll come back later?"  
Garak didn't look up. "That would be wise. I'll bring the suit around to your quarters tonight."  
Julian sighed again. "Bye," he said, slipping off the counter, and planting a soft kiss on Garak's cheek.  
Garak didn't react, totally involved in his work.  
"Goodbye Doctor."  
Julian left. 

~

Julian nervously paced around his quarters, as he always did when he was expecting Garak. For some reason, he could never sit still knowing his lover was soon going to be there, with him, completely alone except for the two of them, without any judgement or holding back, just the two of them. Together. Of course Julian would never tell Garak that. It'd just be another thing for Garak to be smug about.   
Finally the door chimed.  
Julian checked his clothes, then called for Garak to come in.   
Garak entered the room, wearing the casual clothes he often wore to their little late night sessions. Julian blushed slightly, noticing that Garak had repaired the missing button that Julian had accidentally torn off the last tie Garak had worn that particular top.   
"Good evening Doctor," Garak told him.  
"Ah, hi." Julian stammered back. He looked away.   
Garak gave a low chuckle. "I bought your suit." he told Julian, holding up a package.   
Julian blinked and looked back. "Oh." He had forgotten.  
"Julian, your lack of interest is disappointing." Garak chided him.  
Julian gave a half smile. "I'm sorry." he held out his hands. "I'll try it on."  
Garak frowned and pulled the package closer to him. "I'm not quite sure you deserve it."  
Julian blinked. "What?"  
"Doctor, I put a lot of effort into this, but you don't seem to care at all."  
"I do care," Julia retorted, arms still outstretched. "Now give me the clothes."  
"No." Garak said. "I think I'll just keep this."  
Julian scowled and walked forward, trying to pull on the paper wrapping to open it. "Give. It."  
Garak shook his head. "I'm going to find someone more deserving of it."  
Julian's nails finally caught on the wrapping. "Garak! It was made for me. I'll wear it if you give it to me."  
"I-" Garak didn't get a chance to reply, because Julian's nails tore the paper and the contents spilled out on the floor.   
There was a silence, and then both men laughed, loudly and seemingly endlessly.   
Garak grabbed Julian's arm, and pulled him closer, making sure that he didn't step on the clothes now piled on the floor, and kissed him deeply. "Will you wear the clothes?"  
Julian blushed. "Of course."  
"Good," Garak replied, his eyes deep and fathomless.   
Julian gulped, making Garak smile and fall back into his usual role.   
"Well then, go try it on," Garak encouraged. "It did take an awful amount of time."  
Julian nodded, still not used to Garak's sudden mood changes. He ducked down to pic up the clothes and fled to the bathroom.   
He stripped and changed, and then stared at his reflection. It was actually rather nice, he thought with surprise. It hadn't looked all that brilliant when it was bodiless, but now he could see just how the colours complemented his skin. Typical Garak he supposed, as he turned this way and that.  
"Doctor?" Garak finally called, having been waiting outside the room.  
"Ah, coming!" Julian called back.   
Garak's eyes were on him from the moment he reentered the room. "Very nice," he murmured, getting up from the seat he had been waiting on to circle his prey. "Very nice indeed."  
Julian blushed again.   
When Garak had circled him, standing in front of Julian once more, he leant in for a kiss. Julian responded passionately. As Garak's hands pulled at the tux, Julian laughed. "I thought the point of making me wear this was so that I could wear it."  
"Ah, doctor, so wrong. The point of it was to make you seem more presentable than your naturally hideous clothes usually do. Now that that has been achieved, I fully intend to take the prizes that such clothes has given."  
Julian laughed again as Garak continued undressing.


End file.
